(1) Field
This invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting device used as a light source for optical fiber communication, for example, and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor light emitting device, and specifically relates to a semiconductor light emitting device, which is formed on a GaAs substrate and has quantum dots in an active layer, and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor light emitting device.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, as a method for manufacturing a DFB laser, there is widely used a method of growing crystal until an intermediate layer in a layer structure of a laser, forming a diffraction grating by patterning etching, and thereafter growing again the remaining layer in the layer structure of the laser.